Teatro de Sombras
by Abulafia
Summary: El pequeño Shion esta enfermo y muy aburrido. ¿Qué podría hacer Dohko para entrenerlo?


Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

Teatro de sombras

La luz de la luna se colaba inevitablemente entre las persianas de su habitación en la casa de Aries creando figuras amorfas sobre la pared a las cuales el pequeño Shion buscaba forma conocida para tratar de entretenerse.

Desde hacía tres días que permanecía en cama a causa de un resfriado. Ya no tenía fiebre ni se sentía descompuesto, pero aún así su maestro lo había obligado a permanecer en cama alegando que era más prudente que permaneciera en reposo unos días más antes de retomar su entrenamiento.

Como siempre, Shion había acatado sumisamente las ordenes de su maestro, sin embargo el reposo estaba tonándose agobiante. Ya se había recostado en la cama de espaldas, boca abajo, hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, sin almohada, con almohada, pero nada había dado resultado. No encontraba ninguna posición en la que se sintiera cómodo. Estaba terriblemente cansado de no hacer nada.

Bruscamente giró hacia su derecha acosado por un repentino ataque de cólera. Toda la tarde había podido escuchar desde su ventana como los demás aprendices de los otros templos continuaban su rutina diaria para luego, cuando la noche ya comenzaba a caer, aprovechar su poco tiempo libre para ir a jugar al río cercano o simplemente permanecer allí hablando con los demás.

Shion suspiro con desánimo y su enojo cedió un poco. Mientras más energías gastara en sentirse desdichado más tiempo iba a tardar en recuperarse. Lo mejor que en esos momentos podía hacer era dormir.

Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados cuando un murmullo proveniente del salón principal de la casa llamó su atención. No estaba seguro de qué tan tarde era, pero ya hacía mucho que el entrenamiento había concluido, por lo que la noche debía estar bastante avanzada. Era extraño que alguien fuera a visitar su casa a esa hora de la noche cuando los aprendices ya debían estar acostados y sus maestros meditando o explayándose con otra actividad igual de tranquila. También era muy extraño que no hubiera escuchado al visitante anunciarse al entrar en el templo tal como lo exigía el protocolo.

Prestó atención un momento a las voces que se escuchaban fuera de su habitación, aunque él ya se había formado una idea de quién era el visitante nocturno. La única persona que podía entrar a la casa de Aries sin anunciarse en voz alta era Odre de Libra.

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado al escuchar claramente la voz del caballero de la séptima casa saludando a su maestro y a este responder con una alegría que pocas veces se permitía expresar abiertamente .

Luego de saciar su curiosidad Shion se dispuso a continuar con su intento de dormir. Seguramente el caballero de Libra y su maestro se quedarían toda la noche hablando o jugando ajedrez como era su costumbre.

Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más solo para abrirse inmediatamente después al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse suave pero ruidosamente.

Sorprendido, Shion se incorporó con rapidez en la cama y miró fijamente a la puerta desde donde un rostro sonriente lo saludaba.

- Hola, Shion. ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Dohko desde la puerta.

Shion sonrió en respuesta. Desde luego, tendría que haberlo supuesto. Solamente el aprendiz de Libra se atrevía a entrar a su habitación con tanta familiaridad.

- Estoy bien, gracias- dijo observando como el otro niño se acercaba a su lecho tranquilamente.

- Me alegro- respondió Dohko amablemente disponiéndose a tomar asiento a los pies de la cama de su amigo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Shion de repente- ¡No te sientes!

Dohko se paralizó en la misma posición en la que estaba. En otras palabras, con las rodillas flexionadas y a diez escasos centímetros de sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desconcertado por la vehemencia de su amigo, que muy pocas veces gritaba, y a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- Porque estoy enfermo, Dohko- explicó Shion algo molesto- Cargo una terrible colonia de virus en mi sistema lo cuales estarían muy complacidos de que les des la oportunidad de hacer un trasbordo hacia alguien más.

- O.O ¿Cómo?- preguntó Dohko confundido por tantas palabras al tiempo que perdía totalmente el precario equilibrio y caía pesadamente sobre la cama.

- Que voy a contagiarte- resumió en tono cortante Shion- Así que levántate- agregó haciendo señas con sus brazos para que el otro se retirara.

Dohko miró el rostro enfadado de su amigo sin comprender su reacción, pero se sintió más seguro al vislumbrar en su mirada un velo de preocupación.

- No te preocupes por eso, Shion, no voy a contagiarme- respondió sonriendo mientras le palmeaba ligeramente los pies que se encontraban a su inmediato alcance- Cuando estaba en China, mis hermanitos se resfriaban frecuentemente porque siempre jugaban en el río hasta muy entrada la noche y tomaban frío- explicó con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos- yo siempre los cuidaba cuando estaban enfermos y nunca me contagié- concluyó.

Shion contempló como los ojos de Dohko cambiaban hasta llenarse de melancolía. Siempre sucedía eso cuando el niño hablaba sobre su familia en China.

- De acuerdo- murmuró Shion amablemente- podés quedarte- dijo tratando de hacer desaparecer la tristeza de los ojos normalmente alegres de su amigo.

Dohko le dirigió un sonrisa algo forzada como única respuesta para luego sumergirse en el mutismo.

Shion lo miró con tristeza e inmediatamente se dispuso a buscar algo con lo cual hacer olvidar a su amigo su pena, al menos por unos instantes.

Dejando vagar su vista en dirección a su amigo repentinamente notó que este cargaba un bulto de tela en su espalda.

- ¿Qué es eso, Dohko?- preguntó con auténtica curiosidad señalando el bulto.

Al principio Dohko no pareció comprender, pero siguiendo el trayecto invisible que el dedo de su amigo señalaba se percató de a qué se refería.

- ¡Oh! Cierto- exclamó más animado deshaciendo el nudo con el que mantenía sujeto el bulto a su espalda y colocando este frente suyo- Traje esto porque pensé que estarías aburrido- agregó retirando con mucho cuidado las telas que formaban el bulto.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron de sorpresa al observar lo que su amigo había traído.

Frente a sus ojos Dohko sostenía sonriendo y con mucho cuidado dos marionetas talladas en madera del tamaño de su antebrazo vestidas con atuendos y ornamentos chinos.

Muy pocas veces Shion había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar juguetes, sin embargo no necesitaba tener esa experiencia para poder apreciar la magnífica obra de arte que su amigo sostenía. Pero aunque eran muy hermosas el aprendiz de Aries no pudo entender por qué razón Dohko las había llevado hasta su casa.

- Son preciosas, Dohko- dijo sinceramente- pero ¿para qué las trajiste?- agregó mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Pues, para que juguemos- respondió Dohko sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Dohko- dijo Shion tratando de mantener la calma- eso es para niños pequeños o para niñas- explicó pacientemente.

Dohko lo miró con sorpresa.

- Eso no es cierto, Shion- contestó algo ofendido- yo he visto a personas grandes jugando con ellos, es más- agregó sin dar tiempo a su amigo para interrumpirlo- fue el anciano maestro quien me dio estas marionetas que él mismo hizo como regalo de despedida cuando dejé China. El maestro no es una niña y definitivamente tampoco es un niño pequeño, sin embargo él adora las marionetas.- concluyó triunfante.

Shion lo miró algo confundido. El siempre había pensado que los marionetas eran para niños, un juego absurdo. Pero la nueva información lo desconcertaba.

Percatándose de la confusión de su amigo, Dohko rápidamente se dispuso a darle una muestra de lo entretenido que podía ser jugar con las marionetas.

Dohko tomó con fuerza la sábana blanca con la que su amigo se cubría para luego levantarse de la cama de un salto, destapando a Shion en el proceso.

- ¡Eh!- se quejó Shion molesto- ¿qué haces? No podes quitarme la sábana ¡Estoy enfermo!- exigió levantando la voz sin preocuparse de que su maestro lo escuchara.

- Shion, amigo- dijo Dohko en un fingido tono de seriedad- el día de hoy me has gritado en dos ocasiones, lo cual demuestra dos cosas igual de importantes: primero, ya no estas resfriado (al menos tus pulmones no tienen ningún problema) y segundo, tanto tiempo en cama esta convirtiéndote en un ser muy irritable.

El joven aprendiz de Aries no tuvo nada que replicar a esto y decidió sentarse sobre su cama, ahora desprovista de sábana, para observar los movimientos de su amigo.

Con rapidez, Dohko logró construir un escenario improvisado colocando la sábana blanca sobre dos sillas para mantenerla en posición vertical. Luego buscó con la mirada un gran vela que su amigo siempre tenía en su habitación, aunque rara vez la utilizaba. Por alguna razón Shion siempre prefería permanecer en la oscuridad acompañado solamente por la escasa luz de la luna, como en ese momento.

El otro, por su parte, lo dejó hacer. Después de todo realmente estaba aburrido y al menos la presencia de su amigo lo animaba.

- Listo- dijo Dohko colocando la vela a los pies de la parte posterior de la cama a unos cuantos metros de la sábana- Veni- llamó a su amigo alegremente.

Lentamente Shion se movió sobre su cama hasta llegar a la parte posterior para luego bajar de ella y quedar sentado al lado de Dohko.

- Tomá- le dijo su amigo tendiéndole una marioneta.

Shion la aceptó con renuencia y la contemplo fijamente por unos segundos.

Dohko sonrió ante la mirada confundida que su amigo le dirigía a la marioneta para luego colocar la marioneta que él sostenía frente a la luz de la vela de la forma correcta para que su sombra se proyectara, aumentando varias veces su tamaño real, en la sábana blanca que utilizaban como pantalla.

- ¿Ves? Tenes que sostenerla así- explicó mostrándole a Shion la forma en que su mano sujetaba la marioneta.

El aprendiz de Aries no tuvo inconvenientes en reproducir adecuadamente lo que su amigo le enseñaba.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó levantando un ceja con impaciencia.

- Ahora tenemos que inventar una historia- respondió Dohko sin amedrentarse.

- ¿Inventar?- repitió Shion aterrorizado. El nunca había inventado historias, apenas si había escuchado unas cuantas ¿cómo pretendía su amigo que él inventara algo de la nada?.

- Así es- respondió Dohko sin percatarse de la angustia de su compañero- Esa es la forma en que mi maestro nos contaba historias cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños- agregó animadamente.

Shion miró por un instante el rostro emocionado de su amigo y soltó un suspiro resignado. Pues bien, iba a hacer el esfuerzo.

- De acuerdo ¿cómo empezamos?- preguntó disponiendo su marioneta para la representación.

Dohko sonrió encantado. Luego su rostro cambió a una seriedad absoluta. Evidentemente estaba meditando sobre el comienzo de la historia. Unos segundos después su cara se iluminaba de entusiasmo.

- Ya se- dijo comenzando a mover su marioneta logrando que la sombra de esta se proyectara en la sábana blanca- En la cima de un gran monte vivía un anciano hombre junto a su pequeño hijo- comenzó a narrar con la voz más grave que sus infantiles cuerdas vocales era capaces de modular mientras hacía señas a Shion para que este pusiera a su marioneta en escena.

Shion lo hizo con torpeza para luego notar con terror que su amigo le dirigía una mirada de interrogación. Desde luego, pretendía que él aportara algo a la historia.

- Ehh...- tartamudeó tratando de pensar algo- su vida era pacífica hasta que la guerra estalló- dijo rápidamente recordando vagamente los cuentos épicos que había escuchado antes.

- Para proteger al país el rey ordenó que todos los hombres de la aldea se unieran al ejército- continuó Dohko moviendo su marioneta para que diera la impresión de estar caminando.

- Este.....para llegar tenían que atravesar un gran bosque donde se decía que habitaban seres extraños- continuó Shion.

- Después de dos días de caminar por el bosque, mientras avanzaban sintieron ruidos a sus espaldas y al girar se encontraron con un gran dragón- narró Dohko entusiasmado.

- Dohko, no tenemos una marioneta de dragón- anunció Shion rompiendo la fantasía.

- Nop, pero podemos hacer uno- respondió el aprendiz de Libra.

Shion miró con desconcierto cómo su amigo entrelazaba complicadamente sus dedos para crear un imagen amorfa con estos. Estaba a punto de decirle que sus manos parecían cualquier cosa menos un dragón cuando se fijó vagamente en la sábana. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al contemplar la sombra perfecta de un imponente dragón.

Dohko sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amigo.

- No es difícil- dijo tendiéndole sus manos para que Shion viera claramente cómo se entrelazaban sus dedos- Se hacer muchas cosas ¿querés que te enseñe?- ofreció amablemente.

El joven aprendiz de Aries miró entusiasmado a su amigo que se ofrecía a enseñarle la maravillosa técnica. Pero un segundo después recordó que el teatro de sombras era para niños y él ya no lo era. Desde que se había convertido en el aprendiz de Aries ya no podía darse el lujo de actuar como un niño.

Y sin embargo, realmente deseaba saber todo lo que Dohko podía ensañarle. Confundido, cerró un instante los ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de su amigo.

Shion sintió que sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad escarlata que nada tenía que ver con la fiebre. No podía evitarlo, pese a lo incorrecto de la situación, él deseaba aprender sobre las marionetas y el teatro de sombras.

- Sí, me gustaría mucho que me enseñaras- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- dijo Dohko alegremente.

Cinco minutos después ambos niños se hallaban enfrascados en los movimientos de sus marionetas y sus manos para crear sombras sobre la improvisada pantalla blanca.

Dohko se encontraba explicando detalladamente cómo se construía la figura de un caballo, cuando la puerta del cuarto de Shion se abrió para dar paso a su maestro.

- Dohko, ya es tarde. Vamos- dijo suavemente-

Detrás de él se encontraba el maestro de Shion.

- Vos también, Shion. Es tarde- anunció.

Dohko se levantó del suelo y, después de dirigir una sonrisa a modo de saludo a su amigo, se acercó a su maestro que ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación intercambiando algunas palabras con el caballero de Aries.

- ¡Dohko! ¡Te olvidas esto!- gritó Shion antes de que su amigo saliera de la habitación tendiéndole la marioneta que él había estado utilizando.

Dohko se giró para mirarlo y pareció dudar un instante, pero no tendió la mano para recibir la marioneta.

- Quedátela, si querés. Te la presto- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Shion sorprendido.

- Te la presto. Seguramente te sentís muy sólo estos días que no podés entrenar ¿verdad?- dijo Dohko con suavidad- Quedátela y devolvémela cuando te aburras de jugar con ella o no la quieras más- terminó sonriéndole una vez más y saliendo de la habitación.

Shion quedó mirando con desconcierto la puerta abierta por donde su amigo había salido. No entendía. Esas marionetas eran muy importantes para él ¿por qué le permitía conservar una?.

Unos minutos después su maestro atravesaba su puerta.

- Ya es hora de dormir, Shion. Probablemente vas a poder retomar el entrenamiento con los demás pasado mañana así que tenes que dormir bien- dijo amablemente indicándole que se acostara mientras él recuperaba su sábana aparentemente sin sorprenderse de su extraña ubicación.

- ¿Te divertiste?- preguntó cuando Shion ya se encontraba acostado.

Su alumno lo miró pensativo unos instantes para luego desviar su mirad hacía la marioneta sobre la mesa de luz.

- Sí, me divertí- respondió sinceramente.

---------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño Mu se encontraba enfermo. Había jugado con los demás niños en el río y se había resfriado.

Ahora descansaba entre las cálidas almohadas de su cama a punto de enloquecer de aburrimiento.

- Mu, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó su maestro mirándolo con atención.

Mu sonrió.

- Estoy bien, maestro. – respondió educadamente.

Shion sabía que el rostro decaído de su alumno se debía al aburrimiento más que a una enfermedad.

- ¿Estás aburrido, verdad?- preguntó conciente de que Mu jamás se quejaría delante suyo de su aburrimiento.

Mu se sonrojó al ver sus pensamientos descubiertos.

- Si, maestro- contentó algo abochornado.

Shion sonrió y salió de la habitación un momento para regresar a los pocos minutos con una antigua marioneta china en las manos.

Mu la miró sorprendido mientras Shion sonreía. Sabía lo que su alumno estaba pensando porque era lo mismo que él había pensado la primara vez que vio las marionetas.

- Mu, te aseguro que las marionetas no son solamente para niños pequeños o niñas. Yo siempre juego con ellas- admitió para dar el ejemplo-

Mu lo miró con sorpresa.

- De modo que ¿querés que juguemos?- continuó Shion.

Mu pareció desconcertado.

- Pero tenemos una sola marioneta, maestro- dijo.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo hacer los personajes con las manos- anunció entregándole la marioneta a Mu, quien la miró con algo de sospecha.

- De acuerdo- dijo finalmente su alumno.

Y Shion sonrió.

Owari

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
